


Dual Alchemist

by BlossomInTheNight



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alchemist Tsunayoshi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cloudy Storm Edward, Cloudy-Misty Sky Tsunayoshi, Electric Rain Maes, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Genius Tsunayoshi, Lightning Riza, Rainy Sun Alphonse, Stormy Cloud Roy, Stormy Mist Envy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomInTheNight/pseuds/BlossomInTheNight
Summary: The effect of the seal sends Homura Sawada somewhere far from home and to an entirely new destiny. Now, transported through a Gate to Truth, she will experience life in a whole new way as she finds a new family and uncovers horrible truths. If that was not enough, she manages to catch the eye of the most powerful man in the country during her State Alchemist Exam.
Relationships: Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Alphonse Elric, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Edward Elric, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Gracia Hughes, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Maes Hughes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	Dual Alchemist

**Author's Note:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano and Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa as I am sure you've heard from many other fanfiction writers. This is my creation due to my runaway imagination and boredom. If I did own either of them, all of the characters would be real and I would have my very own bishie harem. 
> 
> On another note, I hope you enjoy my first try at these fandoms.

Looking down at young Homura, Timoteo felt a pang of regret at what he was about to do to her. Despite that, long ago he had accepted Iemitsu’s decision to keep any family he had out of the Cosa Nostra, which would never happen if he left her alone, with Sky flames as powerful as she is even now. The seal that he was going to use on her was a rather obscure one that he found in an old faded book, one that had not been used since before the time of Primo. He was a bit wary in using it considering the book stated something about ‘bizarre side-effects’, however, it is also recorded to have been used to successfully a Sky, without causing any harm to the one that it was applied to.

Putting his Sky lit finger to her forehead, he felt the seal take effect. And, for a moment nothing happened. Then, a huge eye opened in the ground beneath young Homura, hundreds of small, black limbs coming up and tearing her apart into nothingness.

“What… What just happened?! Where did my daughter go?!”

Timoteo had no answer to Iemitsu’s question, and their search for her would come with no results, from their men, the Alliance, and even the Vindice.

Nana was immeasurably devastated that her trip to the supermarket had ended with her daughter vanishing without a single trace, rightly blaming her husband and his boss for letting her sweet little fire being taken by his carelessness. She did not know who had taken her child but if they had been properly watching her like they should have been, it would have never happened in the first place.

Filled with pain and anger from their actions she screams both out of Namimori shouting, “Get out! After letting my daughter be kidnapped, I do not want to be near you! You better sign those divorce papers that I _will_ be sending to you _immediately!”_

Nobody would find anything about Homura, for all their searching, not for a great many years to come.

* * *

” No… No… No!” Edward screams, both for the pain of his missing leg and for the fact that he just killed his little brother creating that thing in front of him. Crawling over to the circle he pleads, “Somebody, anybody… Help, please! Mom?” He collapses in front of the circle, looking for his mom, but instead, all he sees is a disfigured monster.

“This is wrong, this isn’t what we wanted! Al… Al… Alphonse!” In complete agony, weeping for his brother he cries out “This is all my fault. Alphonse No!” Seeing the armor in the corner of the study, he has an idea. A risky one, but the only idea he has. He crawls over to it, knocking it over, he wipes his index finger over his wound and draws a blood circle on the armor. “No dammit, you won’t take him too! Give him back, he’s my brother.” Finishing the circle, he sits up in front of the armor. “Take my leg, take my arm, take my heart, anything you can have it! Just give him back, he is my little brother, he’s all I have left!” Edward shouts as he claps his hands together to activate the circle.

And so, the world flashes white once again.

* * *

Unnoticed by both Edward and the Gatekeeper, there is another, smaller flash as a young girl with hair the colour of chestnut appearing clumsily, dazed at the transportation. Shaking off her dizziness but feeling the sudden cold radiating from her body, Homura spots the two figures speaking before they do her and listens in on their conversation.

“-little alchemist?”, comes from the figure so white that she would not have known that they were there if not for the masculine voice and the very faint off white outline coming from them.

The other figure, a boy a little older than her, with hair and eyes that remind her of gold shouts at the other, “I’m here for my brother, you bastard!” While she is not entirely sure what is going on here, she can tell that something has clearly gone wrong considering the boy is not only demanding for his brother but looks to have lost a leg in the process.

“You think that a piece of your body is worth the life of another? Do not be so arrogant, human. You can’t pay the toll required to save your brother.” Does the figure tell the boy, the alchemist? Not condescendingly but rather as fact, that it simply was not possible.

Feeling bad for him, she brings attention to herself, if only to find out what happened to her. If the boy was shocked by her appearance, the feelings that always help her, tell her that the figures shock is even greater than theirs. “Well now, Blessed Childe, what exactly did you do to enter my gate?” Her feelings purr at the title bestowed upon her by theirs as she answers his question, even as she asks her own. “Gate mister? I do not know where I am mister, or how I got here. Only that before lots of arms started eating me, there was an old man putting a fiery finger to my forehead and now I feel cold. Mister, where are we?”

The figure looks at her with what she can tell is surprise before he says something that makes her feel the same. “Well Childe, it seems someone must be very scared of you to place a punishment seal on you so young. Such a seal is meant for those who have committed great crimes as it exiles the person it is used on from their homeworld sending them straight to me. Such an appearance would normally end in their death.” Looking over to the boy, they tell them, “It is also one of the only seals that can be used on alchemist as well, making them unable to perform any more alchemy, permanently.” Seeming temporarily satisfied by the fear on the boys face, he turns back to her continuing with, “So it seems unlikely that you have don’t anything to warrant your transportation to the Gate, unlike the young alchemist over there, who managed to sacrifice his left leg and his brother trying to bring their mother back to life. Now, after everything he has done, he is back, arrogantly demanding his brother back.”

Wanting to change the emotion of anger that the figure – no, Truth – was radiating. Homura asks something that astonishes both, “Would it help if I paid part of the cost mister?”

“What?”

Homura says to Truth with all the seriousness and openness of a child, “Because family is the most important thing in the world mister! That is a truth I believe in.” Then she looks down for a moment twisting her foot against the ground before looking back up, “And, well Papa let that old man make me cold, and while I love mama loads, she is not always all there. So, mister, I do not really want to go back and if I can help big brother over there save his family, I think… no, I know that I would be alright with the cost.”

She looks determined as she stares straight at Truth without flinching, and in response to that astounding answer, Truth throws their head back laughing at her answer before snapping their head back to her, their form radiating immeasurable glee, “Alright then! Why not?! You can help the little alchemist with his toll Childe. But do not forget that we have not yet discussed your, toll for passing through just yet.”

“Okay mister Truth, what- “

“No! I will not allow it! She is only a little girl, even younger than Al is! Why should she have to pay for our mistakes!” Noticing how distressed the boy is getting, Homura walks up to him and places a hand on his arm. He looks down to her and she smiles back in return, “It’s okay. Do not worry about it so much. Everything will work out for the best in the end.” This is what her feelings are telling her, and they have never her led her wrong, so she will believe in them, no matter the pain they bring.

With her hand still on the older boys, she looks back at Truth with her determined expression and asks, “So mister Truth, what are my tolls, for helping him and my own toll?”

* * *

Hahahahaha! The sheer arrogance of humans never ceases to amaze me. But her! It has been several centuries since one of her people have graced my Gate. And how powerful she must be for someone to have felt threatened enough to place that abominable seal on her. Oh, how he would enjoy watching her grow. Now _that_ is an idea. “Well Childe, I know exactly how you can pay your tolls. For your passage, I shall take your right arm. For the little alchemist's brother, however, I shall take that loathsome seal.” Looking to the little alchemist he says, “And I shall take your left arm as payment for your brother as well, can’t have her pay for it all now can we, little alchemist? Finally, I shall get a promise from you.”

“A promise?” The little alchemist interrupts. Truth looks at him expectantly, “Yes, a promise. As a Blessed Childe, she is very important both in life and in death. Your promise will be to take her in, make her your family. Your failure to do this, or if she dies because you did not look after her, will result in me taking back your brother.” He looks terrified at the prospect of losing his brother again, but also agreeable to accepting the Childe, likely because she has already helped him even though she knows next to nothing about him.

“I agree. And while I am not complaining, the toll seems a bit lopsided. We seem to be getting far more out of this deal that you are.”

So, he is more perceptive than he thought. “Indeed, little alchemist. So, I shall break it down for you, in a way that you can understand.” Amused at being scowled at for dismissing his intelligence he continues, “As I am sure that you have realized, the Blessed Childe over there comes from an entirely different world. One where science went a different route and alchemy was considered little more than witchcraft. Instead, a small amount of the population found a way to awaken what is collectively called ‘Soul Fire’ or in that world, ‘Dying Will Flames’. These flames are like a manifestation of a human’s soul, and when she was sealed, it not only sealed those flames, but her potential, and everything that makes her, her. As she is, she is little more than a human shell, so I decided that the seal will pay for your brothers’ soul, connecting them and bonding him to her as a guardian in return. While your arm on the other hand shall pay for his body. Does that satisfy you, little alchemist?”

Said alchemist looked at him in shock from the influx of information he had just been given, but before he could unleash a barrage of questions upon him, Truth held up his hand, “Ask the Blessed Childe for more information, I have no doubt that she will learn of it when she goes through her gate.”

Seeing him stalled for words, the Childe looks at both in curiosity before saying, “Are we going then?”

He chuckles a bit then, “Yes Childe, it’s time to go through your gates.” She walks over to her Gate while the alchemist merely turns around. Just as the Gates open, she looks to the little alchemist, cheerily saying, “See you on the other side!”

And then they are both pulled in, their worlds turning black.


End file.
